


breathe with me

by stuckonylove



Series: marvel drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonylove/pseuds/stuckonylove
Summary: "shake me in my sleepwhisper in my eartell me it was all a dreamthat you're gonna make disappear"





	breathe with me

**Author's Note:**

> my first successful attempt at drabble hehe
> 
> "Can you write a drabble about Steve calming Bucky down from a nightmare please?" 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @king-stony :)

Steve was used to being woken up by the sounds of Bucky's whimpers, feeling the sheets tighten around him as Bucky fisted them, knuckles turning white. It made his stomach hurt knowing that Bucky couldn't even sleep peacefully without those bastards haunting his dreams, lurking in his head. Steve tried to always wake Bucky gently, usually starting by whispering, letting the words slip out of his mouth before Steve even fully opened his eyes.  _That's_ how often this happened.

"Bucky, baby it's okay. You're only dreaming." Steve breathed out, carefully propping himself up on his elbow. "Come back to me, darling." His hand was snaking towards Bucky's flesh arm when Bucky twitched and scrunched up his eyes. Steve halted. Bucky's eyes burst open, panic and fear very apparent in his gaze. 

"I had you. Fuck. _Jesus_ , I had you." 

"What do you mean, Buck?"

"I mean I _had_ you." He let his head fall back onto the pillow, eyes screwing shut again. 

"I _killed_ you." 

The places above his mouth where smile lines should've been were wrinkling up, and his lips parted. And then came the tears, streaking down one right after the other, hot on his cheeks. 

"Sweetheart," Steve breathed out, his own eyes feeling a bit watery. "Can I touch you?" 

Bucky's face was red, tears already wetting the pillow. He nodded weakly, and Steve gently scooped him up, leaning against the headboard, and pulled Bucky into his lap. He laid his head on Steve's shoulder, sobbing.

"Stevie, I - you - shit," Bucky panted, close to hyperventilating. Steve immediately grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him back so he could look Bucky in the eyes. 

" _Breathe_ , Bucky. Breathe with me, okay?"

Steve drew in a long breath, and Bucky followed suit with a much shakier one, hiccupping. He tried to match Steve's pattern, but all he could manage were sharp gasps. Steve cupped the side of Bucky's face with one of his hands, using the other one to steady Bucky in his lap so he didn't fall over. 

"You can do it."

Steve continued the long breaths until Bucky was finally able to stabilize his own. 

"See? That's it, my love." Steve's hand left Bucky's face and traveled to the back of his head, leading it back down to his shoulder. He tangled his fingers in Bucky's hair and held him close, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on Bucky's lower back. "I'm right here, darling. I've got you," he cooed. 

Bucky's breathing slowed, and even after Steve knew he'd fallen asleep, he didn't let go of him. He wrapped his arms around Bucky's thin torso, and Steve held him until he was back asleep too, sitting upright against the back of the bed with his everything in his arms.


End file.
